


Zombies

by Sporadic_fics



Series: Winterhawk Bingo 2019-2020 [3]
Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clint is a clueless drunk, Established Relationship, Halloween 2019, M/M, WinterHawk Bingo 2019, Zombies, talking about oral at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 23:11:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sporadic_fics/pseuds/Sporadic_fics
Summary: It's Halloween and Clint is back home from a mission. He goes to the Avengers tower dressed as a zombie and meets up with his boyfriend, Bucky. Clint is a clueless drunk.





	Zombies

**Author's Note:**

> WinterHawk Bingo 2019 Zombie Slot  
I also used the Halloween- Trick Or Treat slot (it is very vague though so it may not count)  
My Tumblr is Sporadic-fics

Clint loved Halloween, it was a time of spookiness and he could dress up without being judged. Usually, he would go all out, dress up in his best gear and go trick or treating (it was more often than not that he would bring Peter Parker with him so he could get pity candy) but on this occasion, he had only just got back from a mission covered in blood and grime so he changed into an old shirt, covered it in mud from the small patch of grass outside his apartment complex and then covered his face in different shades of dark eyeshadow to make him look even more dead than he felt.

The coffee he drank as he walked to the Avengers Tower woke him up a little bit but he was still tired and achy from the weeklong mission. He knew he should have just stayed at home and watched a film but he couldn’t wait to see what the others had dressed up as and what activities Tony had thought up of for them to do. 

When the door opened he was hit with a barrage of warmth, quite the difference to the brisk air that was outside. The lights were dim and an array of expensive Halloween decorations hung high in the air as well being wrapped every possible surface imaginable. It was good, Clint had to admit that so he met Tony’s eyes pointed around the room and then smiled with a thumbs up. Tony just smiled in response before tilting his drink up so he could drink it.

Clint’s eyes roamed the tower trying to see who had as dressed as who. Natasha had kept her suit on from the mission and put in red contacts and fangs, it was simple but effective. Thor dressed as a doctor with a name tag of ‘Dr Donald Blake’, he looked good and Clint made sure to eye him appreciatively, grinning when Thor smiled happily with a little blush. Bruce didn’t even dress up and had Pepper (who was dressed as Ariel in the cute little blue dress she wore in the movie as a human, matching Tony who was dressed as Prince Eric) and Steve (dressed James Bond) dabbing white and black face paint on him to look like a skeleton.

Clint, however, didn’t care about any of that, he only wanted to see one person and that was Bucky. Clint grinned when he saw Bucky, he was dressed just like Clint: a zombie. Except Bucky looked good, he didn’t look like he had been losing out on sleep. He looked like he had just ripped up an old shirt and put some fake blood on his face, even his hair (which was ruffled and messy) looked great.

Clint walked up behind him, placing his cool fingers over Bucky’s eyes.

“Hiya, handsome. Trick or treat!” Bucky whirled around to pull Clint into his arms. “I know, I know, I missed you too.”

“What a treat.” Bucky smiled and kissed his cheek.

Bucky pulled away from Clint to assess any potential injuries, he was saddened by the fact that a majority of the bruising on Clint’s face was not fake. He also noticed that there was a cut on the bridge of Clint’s nose so he pulled out a small butterfly plaster and carefully put it on the cut, loving how Clint wrinkled his nose, poked his tongue out an eensy bit and how he crossed his eyes to try and track Bucky’s quick movements.

“You didn’t have to do the couple costume, babe.”

“Yes, I did because I knew you would get back and that we would then match,” Bucky pulled Clint towards him wrapping a finger around Clint’s pinky. “Me and you, together. Always.”

Clint moved his fingers so he could wrap his pinky with Bucky’s, they sat together with their pinkies joined for a while until Thor started passing the alcohol around. One drink turned into a second, the second turned into a third and so on until Clint was well and truly buzzing. 

Clint stood, the music was vibrating through his body and he looked at Bucky, his fellow (more attractive) zombie. He was a little drunk so he buzzed with anticipation as he stumbled into Bucky’s side and Bucky caught him around the waist. Clint swayed in his arms with a grin, his arms around Bucky’s neck.

“Hey Clint, how drunk are you right now?”

“Very.” 

Bucky rolled his eyes, sitting back on the barstool and pulling the drunken blond onto his lap. 

“We should sing, Bucky,” Clint was still grinning at Bucky and he started playing with Bucky’s hair. “Sing with me!”

“What should we sing, huh?” He was amused with Clint drunkenly singing every word he said and watched how Clint pursed his lips deep in thought. “I have to warn you, I have an awful voice.”

“Nah you don’t, I’ve heard you sing! It’s pretty.” Bucky raised a brow at Clint, curious how he had heard him sing considering Bucky only sang in private so Clint blushed as he leaned into Bucky’s ear to whisper, “Voices carry in the air vents so I hear all sorts of things. The secrets I have on the team are amazing.”

“You shouldn’t be spying on people who trust you.” Bucky didn’t care but he knew that some of the others would be angry if they knew.

“I turn my hearing aids off now, I don’t mean to hear what people say and It isn’t my fault that peoples voices carry to the place where I spend my time relaxing.” Clint’s eyes lit up as he clumsily clicked his fingers. “Zombie!”

“Yeah, that is what we are dressed as…” 

“The song you dick!” Clint laughed, his body tilting back so Bucky had to wrap his hands around his waist. Clint fought for a moment so he could stand on his feet but his legs gave way causing Bucky to wrap his muscular arms around Clint’s trim waist.

“Come on, let’s get you to bed.”

“But-” Clint tried to point at the karaoke stage but he was that drunk that he was pointing at Tony, who was snickering at Clint with Steve. “Singing, Bucky, singing!”

“Sing on the way to bed, I feel like you could fall over and hurt yourself even more than you already are.” Bucky held out his jacket for Clint to put on and then crouched in front of him so Clint could climb on his back, even though Clint was taller than him, with Bucky’s strength and muscle he could lift him like he weighed nothing at all.

Bucky waved his goodbyes to the group who were all still laughing at the state Clint was in before securing his arms around Clint’s legs so he could walk Clint home. 

It was still cold out but with Clint wrapped around him like an octopus, he felt warm and secure. His face, in particular, felt warm from the looks he and Clint were receiving due to Clint’s loud voice yelling out the lyrics to Zombie by The Cranberries. Bucky hummed to the song, enjoying Clint’s voice and how the fresh air had made him feel so much better than he had felt in the stuffy room of the tower.

Bucky felt Clint sway as he belted out the song, his arms even shooting out when he got to the chorus. It was only when someone yelled out of their window for Clint to shut up that he finally did. He stayed silent for a few seconds, his fingers tapping at Bucky’s shoulders before he huffed in annoyance.

“We are zombies you prick! This is our anthem.” Clint shakily pointed his finger at space as he yelled and then thumped his head lightly to Bucky’s. “We are zombies, Buck, why can’t they get that?”

“No Clint, we are drunk, not Zombies. Besides, why would you want to be a zombie, it means you would have to eat human flesh.”

“Since when has eating somebody been wrong? I eat you out all the time!”

“Clint, no!” Bucky was mortified when the old guy who had yelled at Clint to shut up looked at them with his mouth dropped and outrage in his eyes. “Shut up. We can talk about that when we get you home, not out in the street.”

“Please,” Clint scoffed. “You and I both know a lot of people could use some advice. I am doing them a favour by talking about it in the open like this.”

Bucky chuckled at Clint, enjoying his drunken tirade and climbed up the steps of Clint’s home. He knew where Clint’s bedroom was, he had been in the home enough to know where everything was, so he wandered there and tried to place Clint onto the bed. Unfortunately, Clint hung tight to Bucky with his arms and legs, pulling Bucky to the bed with him.

Bucky just sighed before kicking his off his shoes and throwing Clint’s shoes to the floor. He then nuzzled into Clint’s chest and closed his eyes ready for sleep to take him. He felt Clint kiss his forehead before Clint settled into the bed, pulling a blanket over them.

As sleep swept over the pair, they couldn’t think of anything better in that moment, curled up together in each others warmth.


End file.
